callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bohater Wojciech
Corporal Bohater Wojciech is a soldier in the Polish 1st Armored Division and a character of Call of Duty 3. He takes part in the Falaise Gap and helps his fellow soldiers defend Hill 262. Biography As with all unseen protagonists, Bohater's history before the war is never revealed during the game. He was recruited into the Polish 1st Armored Division in a tank crew consisting of him, Major Stan "Papa Jack" Jackowicz, Pte. Marek "Beksa" Ulan, Sergeant Łukasz "Bang Boom" Kolwalski, and Corporal Joakim "Lucky" Rudinski. While Kolwalski and Ulan are painting kill marks on their tank, Rudinski tells them that the British have cut off supply lines to General Richter of the Germans. They pursue Richter, destroying many Panzers and two Tigers along the way. When Richter's tank is destroyed and Richter is killed, the crew looks upon the wreckage with satisfaction. Bohater performs maintenance on their tank, while Rudinski says it is not needed. Just then, Papa Jack tells the crew that they will be taking Mount Ormel, or the Mace. They succeed, but while they are trying to hold it, their tank is destroyed. Bohater is saved by Ulan before he can be killed in the explosion, and they, along with Rudinski, advance up the hill to meet up with Papa Jack, encountering many Germans along the way. When they arrive, Papa Jack and Kolwalski are blown back by tank fire. Papa Jack survives, but Kolwalski dies from the explosion, which saddens the crew greatly. Despite this, the remaining members of the crew continue to advance up the hill. Later on, they meet up with Canadian radio operator Private Leslie Baron. Bohater spots tanks for artillery, while Baron gives the coordinates. The German forces overrun the bunker, so the crew and Baron retreat up the hill. Further up, their position was once again being overrun by German forces, but Baron refuses to retreat up the hill with the others in a brief moment of courage, while Ulan tries to convince him to retreat. Unfortunately, Baron is killed by sniper fire shortly afterwards, and Ulan salvages his radio while Bohater covers him. Then they retreat up the hill with the others where they see several tanks in the distance that they think are Canadian tanks. Unfortunately, they were German Panzers, and Rudinski, along with two other soldiers, are killed by tank fire. They retreat up to the manor house, and Bohater and Ulan go to a bunker below where they spot more targets for the artillery. Suddenly, the radio gets shot, and Bohater finds a Panzerschreck nearby and blows up an advancing tank. Then the remaining soldiers stand their ground and defend the Mace against the incoming Germans. Just when all is lost, green flares are shot into the sky, signaling that the Canadians have arrived, and the remaining Germans retreat or are killed. Bohater, Papa Jack, and Ulan survive the battle and later, Papa Jack and Lieutenant Robiechauld of the Canadians are seen deep in conversation. Bohater cod.PNG|Bohater ( in the right ) with his tank crew. Trivia * "Bohater" is Polish for "hero". ru:Бохатер Bohater Woycheck Category:Call of Duty 3 Polish Army Characters